My Sons Shoes
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: "I wish I knew what was going on with Danny and why he's so late all the time," Jack stated sadly. Desiree smiled, "So you have wished it, so shall it be." Old story I found from High School, funny to think this was 9 pages in word.
1. You're Grounded

**Hello, Hello, Hello. I know I'm in the middle of another story and I put this up...how dare I but 1. It's a shortie and 2. I found it while studying for an exam in Micro Economics so please don't kill me. I only took the time to type it up and that's it. Plus I had written Chapter 10 for WDWSUFT and then lost it and don't like writing the same thing twice so now I'm rethinking the direction of the story. **

**This is my first Danny Phantom story, not the first I wrote but my first on Fanfiction. I hope it's okay. I tried to edit it a little since I wrote it in High School but I didn't want to take up to much time with it. And I had to put up something for Halloween. I love Halloween.**

**For those that don't know what a shortie is it's a Short Story +ie. It's a story that can be summed up in 2-5 chapters and I put up the entire thing at one time. I have another one that's completely unattached to this one but with the same Desiree concept but for Dash but wanted to see how this one was percieved first.**

**Disclaimer: Definitly don't own Danny Phantom...I don't even own the DVDs that came out or have a su****bscription to NickToons network (the only channel that still plays Danny Phantom)**

* * *

Jack looked at the clock for the fifth time, 10:45. Danny was forty-five minutes late for curfew. He understood teenagers being late but this was ridiculous. He'd given Danny a Cell Fone, the F for Fenton of course, that allowed him to call home for when he was late but he never seemed to use it. Plus, whenever he finally did end up home he was always covered in bruises and cuts. Now that wasn't normal for a teenager.

Jack sighed, defeated. Danny was going to have to be grounded. There was nothing else he could do. He hated the idea of grounding his son but he was worried and it seemed that was the only way he could get anything from the fourteen year old boy. He checked the clock again, 10:47. He sighed again and stood up, walking to kitchen to get some fudge, his weakness.

Shutting the fridge, Jack began to wander back toward the living room with his glass of milk and plate of fudge. Slowly opening the swinging door he noticed a certain raven haired son shutting the front door covered in cuts and bruises attempting to sneak up to his room. Jack sighed again, the boys "quiet" steps sounded more like a stampede of elephants in the silent house. Jack flung the door open, causing Danny to glance up startled,

"Dad."

"Danny, you're late."

"Dad, I know and I'm sorry, it's just…" he started, trailing off.

"Just what?" Jack asked curiously, rubbing his forehead exasperated.

"Can we talk about this later?" Danny asked, clearly faking a yawn, "I'm tired and it's a school night."

"Fine Danny," Jack muttered, "Fine. But we will be talking about this tomorrow and I might as well tell you that you're grounded. You'll be going to school and coming straight home for the next two weeks."

"But Dad," Danny started.

"No buts," Jack replied, exasperated, "I thought you were tired; head up to bed."

Jack noticed Danny mutter something under his breath as he clomped, dejectedly up the stairs. Jack sighed again, flopping onto the couch watching his milk slosh against the glass, "I wish I knew what was going on with Danny and why he's so late all the time." He took a bite of fudge and munched quietly to himself.

Hovering invisibly behind him smiled the same ghost who had evaded capture the same night from a certain Danny Phantom, Desiree. The smiled played across her lips and she looked down at the overweight ghost hunter, "So you have wished it so shall it be."


	2. In Danny's Shoes

Jack woke up with a pounding headache, his whole body felt like it was on fire. He scratched an itch on his jaw line and looked at his hand to find blood on it…and something else, ectoplasm maybe. Jack looked around the room letting his eyes focus from sleep. Everything was wrong. This bed a little, where was Maddie? The walls were covered in astronaut posters, this was Danny's room. How did he end up in Danny's room? Plus if he was here, where was Danny?

"Danny?" Maddie called, thumping on the door, "Get up and get ready for school. You're going to be late."

"Maddie," he whispered to himself, confused. Didn't she notice that he wasn't in bed this morning? Standing up, Jack opened the door to head to the bathroom, bumping into Jazz.

_**Jack POV**_

"Jeez Danny you look terrible," Jazz imputed, touching my face. _What was she talking about? I'm not Danny_, "So did Dad end up grounding you for being late. How are you going to go ghost if he's making sure you don't leave the house?"

"Jazzerincess what are you talking about?" I asked her curiously. She looked at me like I was crazy for a second, shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her room, brushing her hair as she walked.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. For some reason everything felt lower to the ground, it even seemed as though Jazz was taller than me. I took care of business and grabbed my toothbrush before looking into the mirror and noticed Danny looking back at me. I whipped around to find him standing behind me, but he wasn't there. I turned back to the mirror, he was still there looking at me. I touched my face, the Danny reflection touched his face; I winked, the Danny reflection winked; I pushed that cut on my jaw, so did the Danny reflection. "Ouch," I winced, pulling my hand away.

I was Danny. Wait…what? Danny, my son Danny, I was my son. How? Why? What? I…this…nothing made sense. I held in the scream that I desperately wanted to release and bolted out of the bathroom.

"Danny," I yelled desperately, giving me odd looks from my wife and daughter… or now my mother and sister. _Oh god_. "Dad," I yelled, to which they looked away. I ran to my bedroom and flung open the door to reveal myself lying in my bed.

"Danny," I whispered loudly, shaking him, "Danny."

"I'm sick," I heard my body state lamely, before an obviously fake cough, "I can't go to school today."

"Well that's for sure," I yelled angrily shaking him harder.

"What?" he whined, sitting up. I stood looking in the eyes of myself and gasped.

"Danny?"

"Dad?"


	3. I Already Know English

**Soooo, still terrible or no...or maybe your just as tired as I am and still haven't figured out that your looking at a story on the computer. That's completely concievable too.**

* * *

After deciding that there wasn't anything they could do for now and Danny couldn't afford another absence from school, Jack-as Danny- decided to attend school for his son. Jack walked slowly towards Casper High, sadly. He'd thought that he was done learning.

"Dad you can't be late to class," Danny had told him, "And avoid the football team. And don't let anyone know that you're you. Make sure you act like me, okay. It'll get really weird if they find out."

"It can't be that hard to be a high school kid," Jack muttered to himself, adjusting his backpack uncomfortably.

"Hey, Fenturd, catch," Dash laughed, throwing the football right at Jack's face. Normally he would have caught it but the suddenness of the whole thing had caught him off guard and he simply closed his eyes tight and crossed his arms in front of his face for protection. Noticing that the ball had still made no contact with his body, Jack lowered his arms to find the football jocks staring, jaws slacked.

"Danny we gotta get to class," Sam stated urgently, pushing on his shoulders in the direction of the school. Out of earshot of anyone else she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Huh," Jack replied confused.

"Yeah dude," Tucker inputted, "You can't just go intangible in school like that." Jack fought the urge to ask what he was talking about. He and Danny had decided that they wouldn't let anyone know that they switched and he had a feeling that Danny would have known what that Manson girl was talking about so he didn't dare ask.

"We better get to class," Sam sighed, leaving Jack behind as she headed for the school doors.

"Yeah, we're going to be late," Tucker agreed, starting toward the school before stopping and turning around, "You coming Danny."

"Yeah," Jack answered, "I'm coming."

* * *

Jack sat in Mr. Lancer's class ready to fall asleep. English was never a class he had deemed important. He already knew how to speak English so what was the point. He knew all the words he was ever going to need in his life.

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked angrily.

"Huh," Jack replied looking up to the teacher in time to notice that the room had suddenly dropped almost ten degrees, "Hey Lancer, why's it so cold in here, I mean I can see my own breath."

"It isn't cold in here, Daniel. I was trying to get your attention because it is time for you to give your report on your family heritage."

"Oh is that all," Jack stated, casually, still shivering from the cold, "I'll give my speech if you turn up the heat, it's got to be 40 degrees in here."

"Mr. Fenton, it is 72 degrees in the entire building. Now stop postponing the inevitable and just get up here."

"Fine, fine," Jack grumbled, heading up to the front of the room.

"Ghost," he heard someone scream nervously. Suddenly excited, Jack turned to see a ghost with black hair in the form of two points, a white cape with a red underside, and a white costume; someone Jack instantly recognized as the Wisconsin Ghost. Jack didn't even notice that everyone in the room had fled minus Danny's friends Manson and Foley.

"Ah Daniel," the ghost stated with a bit of condescension, "How lovely to see you again. How is your darling mother?"

"Ghost, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna tear you apart molecule by molecule," Jack yelled angrily, how did the Wisconsin Ghost know his wife.

"Oh, Daniel," the ghost mocked letting his feet touch the floor, "How the mighty have fallen, you are even beginning to sound like your father."

"So," Jack stated confused, he always wanted Danny to take after him in the ghost hunting way.

"I'm surprised you haven't 'gone ghost'," Plasmius mocked, air quoting, "Aren't you worried that someone will see your human half conversing with a ghost?"

"Human half?" Jacked asked out loud confused.

"Danny go ghost," Sam shouted alarmed, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him?

"Go ghost," Jack asked out loud confused, what was she talking about. Suddenly he felt his body being lifted off the ground as if it was weightless. He looked down too see a ring of light in circle him and began to grow frantic. What did he just do, was the Wisconsin Ghost attacking him. Soon the lighted hula hoop went over his face and finally vanished in thin air.

Confused, Jack looked down at his son's body and saw that he wore completely different clothes and there was an odd emblem on his chest. It was hard to see upside down but suddenly he recognized it.

"My son is Danny Phantom," Jack stuttered out causing Sam, Tucker, and Vlad to all stop instantly and stare at him oddly.


	4. Danny Phantom

**So you have reached the last chapter...congrats. Let me know what you thought in reviews and also let me know if someone else wrote one of these. I looked but I couldn't find one. I don't want anyone to think that I copied them so if you wrote a story just like this let me know and I'll take mine down. I'm too busy with school and work to deal with people hasseling me over copyright issues.**

* * *

"My son is Danny Phantom," Jack stuttered out causing Sam, Tucker, and Vlad to all stop instantly and stare at him oddly.

"Danny are you okay?" Tucker asked concerned, walking toward his friend.

"My son is a ghost," Jack repeated, not listening to anyone.

"Jack," Plasmius asked confused, to which Jack instantly looked up recognizing his name, "It is you Jack isn't it." Jack could only nod. "Oh this is too good."

"Dad," Danny yelled, in his own father's body as he ran into the room, "The ghost alarm went off down in the lab and I got here as fast as I could but I noticed you weren't outside and…." he stopped as he noticed that everyone was staring at each other confused and his father was no longer in Danny Fenton's body but Danny Phantom's, while Vlad simply had a smile plastered across his face. "Plasmius," Danny grumbled.

"What," Plasmius shrugged amused, "Your father figured out how to 'go ghost' on his own…well with the help of your friends."

"We're sorry Danny," Sam yelled at Jack's body, "We thought he was you."

"Why didn't you warn us dude," Tucker added.

"I'm sorry guys," Danny confessed, "I wasn't sure what to do the whole situation screamed Plasmius."

"Well it wasn't me," Plasmius smiled, "although now I wish it was."

"It was me," Desiree stated, phasing into the room with a smile.

"Of course it was," Sam sighed, annoyed.

"Who wished for us to trade bodies," Danny asked bewildered. Desiree pointed to Danny's body containing Jack.

"Dad," Danny whined, "Why?"

"I didn't mean to," Jack admitted, defending himself, "I just wished that I knew what was going on with you."

"And she twisted the words," Danny inferred angrily, "I wish that Dad and I switched back to our real bodies, Plasmius changed back to his human half and can't go ghost for forty-eight hours and that you, Desiree, go back to the ghost zone."

"Nooooo," Desiree screamed as she vanished. Jack suddenly felt himself being pulled and was somehow back in his own body with this son moving his own limbs, all be it ghost limbs. Jack hurriedly turned to the Wisconsin Ghost, his son had called Plasmius to watch him change from a ghost to…his best friend Vlad.

"Valddy?" Jack asked confused.

"What now you big oaf," Vlad grumbled, "So what if I'm a ghost it doesn't matter. And you," he growled, turning to Danny, "This isn't over." Jack watched as Vlad became invisible and presumably, left.

"I guess I wasn't specific enough," Phantom smirked, "I forgot we can use some powers even when we aren't 'in' ghost mode."

"Why didn't you have your Dad loose his memories," Tucker asked confused.

"Because he went through too much not to remember any of it," Danny replied.

"You forgot didn't you," Sam sighed, hands on her hips.

"Yes," Danny admitted, slouching.

"Well, we'll go and let you guys talk," Sam offered, walking toward the door, "Come on Tucker."

"Aww man," Tucker huffed, following suit.

"Soooo," Jack asked awkwardly, "You're the ghost boy?"

"Um, yeah, Danny Phantom," Danny corrected.

"Ohhh, Danny Phantom," Jack repeated, "So are you…"

"I'm the good guy," Danny interrupted, "the bad things you've seen about me aren't true."

"I believe you," Jack replied, "You are my son after all; I don't think you can do anything bad; especially not on purpose."

"Thanks dad," Danny smiled, "So you're not going to tear me apart molecule by molecule?"

"What?" Jack asked alarmed, "Is that why you never told us? You were worried we were going to tear you apart molecule by molecule. We would never do that to you. You're our son," he smirked putting his arm around the white haired boy, "Although I would like to run a couple tests."

"Dad!" Danny shouted.

"Sorry, never mind." Danny laughed; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So am I still grounded?" Danny asked curiously, hoping for no.

"Good question," Jack asked pondering the thought in his mind, "I guess it's pretty hard to ground a ghost."

"We should probably talk about this at home," Danny replied to his father before turning back from Phantom to Fenton.

"Agreed," his father replied, following his son to the Ghost Assault Vehicle that was half parked on the lawn of the school. "Did you drive," Jack asked his son curiously.

"Well, I mean, I think I did pretty good for my first time behind the wheel," Danny replied sheepishly.

"I like your parking job," Jack commented, playing with his son's hair affectionately, "Even before you explain everything, which you will be doing by the way, I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," Danny grinned, ignoring the swarm of people still standing outside the school waiting for the okay from the Fenton's to go back inside.

"Now you can be my sidekick," Jack smiled jumping into the GAV with a grin.

Danny smiled, and rolled his eyes and he climbed in the passenger side, "Maybe this was a bad idea? I wonder where Desiree's lair is."


End file.
